


Ladies Night at Avengers Tower

by Lady_Layla



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age of Ultron hasn't or won't happen, Alternate Universe, Bad Karaoke, Boudoir photo shoot, CHAPTER TWO WAS RE-WRITTEN, Darcy Lewis has a ladies night, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Foggy Nelson is a great drunk, GLITTER NINJA ATTACK!, JARVIS tries to stop him, Jane Foster can't hold her liquor, Matchmaker Natasha, Maybe a little Crack?, Natasha is never as drunk as everyone else, Natasha is scary and awesome, Neither can Trish walker, Pepper hosts it in the penthouse, Rated M for all the language and alcohol and probably for later chapter, Sleepover tropes, Steve Rogers protests, Tony Stark is a nosy shit, Tony Stark spies, Truth or Dare, canon up to avengers, glitter bomb, kind of, mild invasion of privacy, sleep over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Layla/pseuds/Lady_Layla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has a ladies night and Pepper decides to host it in the penthouse</p><p>*Please note Chapter 2 was RE-WRITTEN and has new content as of July 4,2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic is dedicated to that assmuncher who obviously saw the link to the last chapter of The Chronicles of Darcy Lewis on my tumblr and after reading it came back to send me an anon message saying that no one gives a shit about the "other" people in Marvel and that fic is about Darcy and who she's dating.
> 
> Fuck you whoever you are.
> 
> Everyone else, please enjoy!

Darcy smiles as Pepper heads up the spiral staircase leading to the bedrooms of the penthouse. After Darcy had invited Karen over, Pepper had suggested they invite all the girls and have a little party in the penthouse.

Then, Pepper decided to have the entire night catered and had a professional stuck behind the bar.

Darcy isn't sure what kind of sleepovers Pepper had gone too as a girl but she sure as shit wasn't about to complain. They'd actually invited around 50 other women but in the end the only ones who'd agreed to come had been Jane, Karen, Nat, Maria Hill, Trish and Jessica, who hadn't really wanted to come and be social but Trish had pestered her into it.

"Holy shit."

Darcy whips around to see Karen standing in the door of the elevator looking around with her jaw gaping open.

"I know right! Pepper doesn't do anything half-assed."

"You're not kidding. Shit I thought we'd be getting drunk on cheap liquor and watching a movie."

"Nah, none of that shit for a sleepover with Pepper Goddamn Potts."

Karen laughs and drops her duffle bag to the side of the couch, collapsing over the arm dramatically as Darcy peers over the back at her grinning.

"You want a drink first or you want to eat?"

"Feeeeeeeeeed me." Karen whines pathetically and Darcy heads over to the massive buffet table to pile food on a plate.

The elevator dings again and Darcy glances over, seeing Karen's face pop up over the back of the couch. The both start laughing as Natasha emerges with a struggling Jane over one shoulder and a small tote bag in her free hand.

She's grinning at them as she drops Jane onto the couch near Karen.

"Darcy, you don't understand I was so close---" she stops and sniffs the air, "Wait, do I smell Chinese?"

"Sure do boss lady." Darcy says bringing Karen her plate. "Pepper wanted a mix of food so we've got some fancy stuff, a few pizzas and Chinese."

"Anything we don't eat we can send down to Tony and his boy band." Pepper says dryly as she comes back down the stairs dressed in what looks like silk pajamas. "Because my boyfriend is a literal child and didn't want to be left out of the fun."

"That sounds like an understatement." Natasha snorts as she heads over to the bar, hip checking the bartender out of the way.

The elevator dings a final time, Maria Hill emerges deep in conversation with Trish about her most recent show and Jessica tailing behind them scowling.

Her face brightens a little as Natasha holds up a bottle of Wild Turkey without stopping the other drinks she's working on and Jessica makes a beeline too the other woman. She grabs the bottle and a glass, murmurs something and retreats to a cushy chair near the windows.

Once the rest of them have gotten food and drinks they make their way to sit around the huge table and talk shop for a while.

* * *

An hour later the dishes are haphazardly piled on a side table, Darcy and Karen are sitting on the floor in front of the massive TV with Natasha and Maria on the one half of the massive couch that Jessica drug over for them. They're playing Mario Kart in teams with Darcy and Karen swearing up a storm because they're losing.

Jane is taking up most of the loveseat off to the side, a margarita in one hand while she scribbles furiously in a note pad with the other, there's already a betting pool going over if she or Trish will pass out first in a few hours. Darcy and Karen have $100 each on Jane, because Darcy knows Jane better than anyone and after margarita three she'll set her glass down, rub her eyes and forget to open them. Plus Karen might have told Trish about the bet making the other woman determined to stay awake despite her low tolerance for alcohol.

"Fucking, fuck shit. This is horseshit, goddamnit!" Darcy snarled as she and Karen lost their final match. She tossed her controller down only to hear snickers behind her.

Turning to glare at Pepper, she lasted only a minute before breaking out into laughter as well, falling into Karen's side.

"Rematch?" Nat asks smirking.

Karen groans and slumps over Darcy's back, "Pass." is the muffled reply.

"Well, what now?"

Pepper perks up, "Karaoke?"

There's another groan from the lump of Darcy and Karen. "If we're doing Karaoke I need shots!"

"Done."

Natasha heads over to the bar to line up the shot glasses, Darcy hauls Jane, who blinks owlishly at them, to her feet and they crowd around the bar.

Jessica smirks at them as she joins in, this is going to be entertaining and her smirk only grows as Natasha mutters to JARVIS to be sure to record the karaoke.

They all raise their shot glasses, drink the vodka Natasha had brought back from her last mission, and slammed them on the table. Smirking Natasha poured them each four more shots before they head back to the TV to start hooking up the karaoke machine.

*******************

Several floors below in the labs Tony Stark is half paying attention to the conversation flowing around him as he tinkers with a suit. Barnes, Castle, and Logan are posted up at the mini bar he'd had set up. Bruce is in his own corner typing away on his laptop, leaving Murdock, Nelson, and Rogers to the couch and the TV.

He looks up when he hears Rogers ask,"What's wrong?"

"Stark needs better sound-proofing." Matt replies wincing and this gets Tony's attention fully, he drops the wrench on a table and heads over to the bar.

"My sound-proofing is state of the art, I'll have you know." Tony sniffs before grinning, "Why what's going on up there?"

"They're singing karaoke."

A few of the others, especially Nelson, wince in sympathy. Tony....well Tony lights up light all of his Christmases have come at once.

"JARVIS!"

"Sir?" The AI responds and it sounds a little like he's already exasperated.

"We need in on this."

"Miss Potts has expressly forbidden your entrance to the penthouse for the evening." JARVIS reminds him, albeit with some hesitation and Tony rubs his hands together.

Hesitation means Pep has left some loophole open and JARVIS knows about it.

*******************

Darcy slams back another shot as she goes up to their makeshift stage area, handing her glass off to an eternally smirking Natasha.

"I hate you."

"Don't place bets you know you won't win." is the response.

Darcy cringes a little as Taylor Swift's Love Story comes on and she starts to sing.

*******************

45 minutes and a long series of questions later Tony has the answer.

"JARVIS, might we perhaps check in on the ladies visually?"

There's silence for a few moments before the screen on the TV lights up with the obvious camera feed and the rest of the men cluster on and around the couch.

"Isn't this some kind of invasion of privacy?"

"Stevie, I love you dearly, you're my best friend, but stuff it." Bucky says eyes glued to the screen where Pepper and Trish are singing a duet, Jessica is almost off screen but she's making a ridiculous face and taking long pulls from her bottle.

******************

Karen has no idea at all how she got to this point but she's standing up in front of the mic practically screaming the lyrics to the Fall Out Boy song Darcy had picked out for them despite the fact that it's not a duet.

She can see Jane trying to hold herself up and failing as she laughs. They're all laughing but Karen just grins, sticks up her middle finger, and gets closer to the mic trying not to lose her concentration to hysterical giggles.

Darcy just grins and throws her arm around Karen as they belt out the last few lines. When they finish Karen grabs her hand and they take a bow before giving into hysterics again.

*********************

"Aren't there supposed to be topless pillow fights at these things?" Tony grumbles as the view switches to the ladies moving back to the bar.

Bucky looks at Foggy who'd been sitting next to him and they both start laughing again at the thought of what they'd just witnessed. Matt is smiling between his winces and even Steve is smirking a little.

"Alright boys." Their attention snaps back to the TV which is now focused on Natasha, who is still by the couch with her hands on hips, "I hope you enjoyed the little show but this is where it ends. JARVIS please re-enact all privacy protocols for the penthouse."

"Nooooooooooo." Tony moans dramatically as the feed is cut and the TV goes blank.

* * *

"Jesus this is exactly like high school."

"Oh my god Maria just pick one. Truth or Dare?

 


	2. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies play a game of Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I'm not sure if this chapter will send out a new notification or not but if it does, it wasn't a mistake.  
> I took down the chapter from last night and re-wrote this chapter to be more in line with what I was thinking of and THEN I'm going to put in last night's chapter as the ending of this chapter! So it's going to be long!
> 
> Enjoy

Karen Page is pretty drunk. Thank god for Natasha and her mandatory food and water breaks, she'll probably be a little hungover in the morning but at least she won't be puking her guts out.

So, Karen Page is pretty drunk.

She's also in the air vents with Darcy's feet and ass in front of her and she tries to stop her laughter as Darcy hums the mission impossible theme song.

"How do you even know where we're going?" She whisper shouts up at her friend.

"Oh, Clint is stupid and he had a map. I took it the last time I broke into his room."

Karen shakes her head....well as much as she can in the cramped space anyway. Sometimes, she feels like Darcy lucked out with the Superheros instead of vigilantes.

She must have said that out loud because Darcy stops and bends her head at an awkward angle under her arm to look at Karen. "Please, the superhero I spend the most time with has his head just as far up his own ass as your friends do. Well, okay not Foggy cause that guy is great and I don't know how I previously lived without him.

They continue on in silence for a few more minutes until the vent widens out and they finally draw level.

"Are you ready for this?" Darcy whispers and it's no where near as quiet as it should be, but the sound of a Zombie movie coming from below them is a good cover.

"Anyone with excellent hearing, ten second warning." Karen whispers back and through the vents they can see Matt, Steve, and Bucky abandoning Logan, who looks a little more than trashed, Foggy, Frank, Tony, and Bruce to the cluster of couches.

Darcy pops the vent open the way Clint showed her and looked at Karen.

"BOMBS AWAY!" They screech and drop the glitter bomb before turning tail and crawling quickly away.

The loud laughter that follows is worth it....so is the cursing.

"Jesus I hope Jarvis got pictures!" Darcy crows.

"I think I'm going to set a picture of the Fucking Punisher covered in glitter as my phone background." Karen says.

 

"And Clint is hanging out the window of the SUV in just his boxers trying to get a shot all while on the phone trying to convince the girl he was seeing at the time, that he wasn't blowing her off again and that she wasn't hearing gunshots."

Pepper and Maria are laughing so hard they've fallen into each other, Jane is grinning down at her notebook and Trish is laying across Jessica trying to catch her breath as Darcy and Karen hop out of the air vent.

"Damnit, I love that story." Darcy grumbles as they join the group with matching grins.

"Mission accomplished!"

JARVIS is kind enough to pull up the security feed from the labs and they watch as Matt, Steve, and Bucky suddenly get up from the couch and move quickly followed by the bombs away announcement.

There's a minute of stunned silence before the trio of super hearing heroes start cackling. Matt seems to be confirming what just happened with Steve, while Bucky is doubled over.

Tony is sputtering and glaring. "LEWIS!"

Poor Bruce just looks resigned to his fate as he waves goodbye and Darcy shoots off a quick text telling him how to remove the glitter because getting in the shower will make it worse.

Karen ends up having JARVIS send her a still shot of Frank covered in glitter. His face is torn between looking murderous and amused.

Foggy however has the best reaction. He's looking bewildered one minute then charging Matt with a yell the next, "GLITTER NINJA ATTACK!"

He tackles his friend to the floor and proceeds to roll back and forth covering Matt in as much glitter as he can manage and suddenly Trish is standing upright and dashing to the bathroom while wiping tears from her eyes.

"Glitter ninja." Darcy manages to choke from her new position on the floor.

"I'm reconsidering keeping this night strictly women next time." Pepper says in between giggles.

Karen nods, "That's Foggy for you."

When Trish returns they re-form the "Truth or Dare Circle" as Jane had named it earlier...with the exception of Jane who's fallen asleep curled up in a plush armchair, her notebook dangling from her fingers, leaving Darcy and Karen to collect their bet winnings and Trish to shoot a triumphant look at Jessica who is only half halfheartedly participating.

Her last dare had been to pick up the couch while they were all sitting on it and she'd looked so bored while doing it.

"Alright. I've got a group dare for anyone who wants in." Natasha says suddenly and she's wearing that expression that says whatever she's thinking is a terrible idea.

* * *

 

"I honestly am not sure I could ever really be drunk enough for this." Karen says as she blinks at the box sitting on the floor.

"Where did you even get all this stuff?" Asks Darcy looking up at Natasha who looks way to pleased with herself.

"I know someone in merchandising, these came in last week for approval."

There's a pause where the only sounds are Jane's soft snoring and Trish getting more comfortable as she drifts off too, because she'd taken one look in the box and said, "I'm out."

"I'll take the pictures."

The sound of Jessica's voice causes heads to whip around and a few raised eyebrows.

"What? I'm a PI, I've got to be good with a camera."

Maria sighs once, twice, then, "Yeah alright I'm in." she says before reaching into the box and pulling out a black bra and matching panties, then a plastic wingpack. "I'm not even going to ask how you got my measurements, Romanov."

Pepper looks thoughtful as she hands the other redhead a fifty before digging in to the box too. "This is basically the Ironette costume."

"Oh I have ideas about that." Nat laughs.

Darcy and Karen eye each other for a full minute before giving in and pulling out their individual lingerie from the depths of the box.

As the other women start to change into the outfits, Natasha slips out of the room.

 

"I don't even know how to hold this!" Darcy protests twenty minutes later, the sound of a camera shutter filling the room as Jessica takes pictures of Maria in her Falcon outfit.

"Relax, it's not for you it's for Karen." Nat replies with an absent wave of her hand as she finishes attaching thigh holsters to Darcy's thighs.

Karen makes a noise as she takes in the massive gun the Widow brought them.

"Yes that is TOTALLY my concern. Nat where did you even get these?" Darcy's voice is bordering hysterical which only makes Natasha grin wider considering how Darcy is currently dressed.

She shrugs, "Barnes has a few things stashed here and there."

"God, I'm seriously not drunk enough for this shit." Karen darts her eyes over to Pepper, who is being photographed now and also glowing. "Not even close to drunk enough."

"Don't worry, I'll get you set up. It's not even loaded." Nat adds as an afterthought, as she hefts Steve's shield, the real thing not a plastic replica, and heads over to Jessica.

She's the most dressed because when she lifts the shield it covers her torso completely, just leaving a bit of her shoulders and legs showing.

"How do we get talked into shit like this?"

Darcy accepts the shot glasses from Pepper, hands one to Karen, and slams the liquor back. "Our friend's hate us apparently."

Ten minutes later they're standing side by side but Jessica keeps making grumpy noises at their expressions, "They're not going to bite you. Shit you look terrified."

"I feel like we're supposed to be on a Zombie apocalypse movie poster." Darcy grumbles.

"I'm not sure what expression you're looking for us to make." Whines Karen as she bends over to take another shot.

"They're not good enough for you," the whisper comes from behind them and Darcy's gotten her buzz back and can't tell if it's Maria or Nat, "They think being with them endangers you. The Punisher and the Winter Solider, two men who think they don't deserve love, who think they can't be redeemed, who think they're monsters."

Karen can feel the scowl she makes every damn time Frank says something similar to her cross her face. This must be the look they were going for because suddenly Jessica's camera is clicking at a ridiculous speed.

* * *

It's almost five am and Darcy feels incredible and also pretty fucking tired, just as she's thinking it Maria lets out a face splitting yawn followed by a laugh.

"Shit, I'm getting to old for all nighters. Romanov, you know what picture I want to send Wilson." She says and after Natasha throws her a mocking salute, she heads to the elevator and the rooms she uses when she's here. Jessica had taken Jane to the first guest room, came back for Trish, and hadn't come back out an hour ago.

The rest of the woman stand and start to stretch, Karen grabbing onto the couch as the world spins violently around them.

"You sure you don't mind us crashing here? I know my suite is only a few floors down but...I can't elevator." Darcy grimaces and Pepper laughs, "It's fine Darcy really."

Nat and Pepper help pour Karen into her Pajamas and onto the king size bed in the last guest room and Darcy joins her.

After biding their friends goodnight, Darcy hands Karen her phone from her bag, then digs through her own stuff to pull up her own cell.

She slides her finger across it to wake it up and there loaded in the gallery is the picture they'd take earlier.

"You ready for this Page?"

"Nope. How about you Lewis?"

Darcy snorts.

"On three?"

"Yeah."

"One."

They load the pictures into messages.

"Two."

They attach the contacts.

"Three."

They hit send.

"Well. No going back now I guess."

"Listen, Karen. If they turn us down they're both stupid. And I'll take you out."

"You going to be my rebound Lewis?"

"Fuck yea. Girl power, hoes before bros, tits before dicks, all that good shit."

"Night Darce."

"Night Karebear."

* * *

**Tony**

Tony's phone vibrates across the table and he raises an eyebrow at it. Who the fuck is sending him shit this early? Or late? Whatever.

He grabs it up and opens the picture message.

It's Pepper and she's literally glowing with the stabilized version of Extremis, but she's wearing nothing but...SHIT. That's an Ironette outfit, and he's never seen pepper look more smug than in this picture.

He's also not sure he's breathing anymore.

Another text lights up his phone

 **JARVIS:** Miss Potts has reinstated your access to the penthouse bedroom.

Tony's up and out of his seat without a word and the elevator doors swish open then closed quickly behind him.

"What the hell?" Logan grumbles looking after him.

* * *

**SAM**

Sam is visiting his mother in DC when he gets the text.

He isn't even sure why he's awake, but when he opens the message to see Maria in a "Sexy" Falcon costume he's even more awake.

Holy

Fucking

Shit

He's been carrying a torch for Maria for a long ass time but didn't think she'd feel even a little bit of the same.

Suddenly, he jumps up and starts cramming his stuff into the suitcase at the foot of the bed and throws open his door.

"MA!"

Sam's mother always gets up around 4 or 5 so he isn't worried about waking her.

"MA! I GOTTA GO. SOMETHING'S COME UP IN NEW YORK" He yells then fires off a text:

"ETA 4 hours."

* * *

**STEVE**

Shortly after Tony leaves Steve's phone chimes.

He considers not even checking it, as focused as he is on the Zombie movie on the TV screen, Logan's fresh round of snores in his ears.

After a minute he digs the phone out of his pocket and spends a few minutes trying to get the message open. Tony had insisted on giving him a new StarkPhone and it's still confusing to navigate.

Once he opens the message and the picture takes up his entire screen, Steve is pretty sure he can't breathe.

Natasha looks at him coyly in the image, her entire body covered by his shield except for her long, long legs, and the tips of her shoulders.

 **Natasha:** "Coming soldier?"

 **Steve:** "Not yet."

 **Natasha:** "Troll. I'm waiting"

He's up almost as quickly as Tony, nearly tipping over the couch as he stands.

"Where's the fire Rogers?"

Steve's face is deep red as he mumbles something to Bucky and darts out of the room, skipping the elevator for the stairs and takes two at a time.

* * *

**Frank and Bucky  
**

Bucky looks after Steve bewildered, then turns to Frank who just shrugs at him.

They're the only ones left, who are still awake. Banner had left after the glitter bomb incident, Murdock and Nelson and asleep leaning on each other and Logan is taking up the other end of their couch.

As one their phones vibrate and this time Frank shoots Bucky a look.

"Guess we're going to see where the fire is after all."

Bucky checks his phone and suddenly a picture of Darcy and Karen is in front of him.

"Shit." Frank hisses.

The girls are standing close to each other, wearing corsets and matching panties. Karen's has the Punisher skull painted on it in a bright vivid white the looks like it's dripping onto the panties, while Darcy's is all black except for the red star in the middle. Karen has a gun slung over her shoulders, her hands looped around it and casually brushing her shoulders. Darcy's got a handgun and is pointing it at the camera.

Both women look incredibly pissed off, like the person taking the picture was the most offensive thing in the world, and they were going to regret being so offensive.

Bucky can feel himself getting hard just looking at the picture and he gulps.

"There's...there's a guest room across the hall from my rooms. If you ah...want to crash." He offers to Frank who looks just as stunned.

"Yeah. yeah"

He follows Barnes into the elevator, up to the residential levels and thanks him when he is pointed in the direction of the guest room, silently waving as Bucky disappears into his own suites.

"Damint Karen." He growls flopping down onto the bed to continue staring at the picture. He's startled when his phone vibrates in his hand.

 **Karen:** "Like what you see?"

Shit. This is a bad idea.

 **Frank:** "Yes. Ma'am."

 

Bucky's leaning against his door, staring off into space. He could tell Darcy had a thing for him, but now she was finally putting it out there. Leaving it up to him to decide how to go forward.

His dick twitches again and Bucky swears, moving towards the bathroom while he's shedding his clothes.

If she still felt this confident tomorrow, without the alcohol...well, he sure as shit wanted to see her in that outfit again. Maybe without the guns, but definitely in those fucking heels.

Darcy Fucking Lewis is going to kill him, he's positive about that.


End file.
